SD Gundam: Yume Desu
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Shute hits his head in a bus accident and can't remember who he is, so it's up to Fenn to find out where he is before he gets hurt! SD Gundam fanfic! R


Yume Desu  
  
Shute was in a bus accident and lost his memory! Now, the only one who can find him is... Fenn? Based on a lot of my fan fiction, so you won't see a lot of the facts here in the show (of course, most of the people reading this will realize that). Takes place just a little bit after... hmm... what was it... the episode where Fenn hatches.... Uh... UNDERCOVER MISSION; LEARN THE GUNDAM FORCES SECRETS! That's it! Okay, let's start!  
  
Shute eyed Fenn warily from a distance. Should he like that thing... or not? Was it a spirit or an animal? If it was an animal-  
  
Shute shuddered. "I hate animals."  
  
He pulled up his sleeve and eyed the line of brown patches on his skin, moving across his shoulder in a crescent. It was a scar; it was embarrassing saying it had happened in a freak petting zoo accident, but it was true. Some little brat kid sneaked his pop gun into the place and fired it off in the petting zoo. The teeth marks belonged to a wolf/dog hybrid the zoo staff thought was tame enough to put in with the kids. Pff, tame my-  
  
"FENN!"  
  
"AAAAH!"  
  
Shute awoke from his thoughts with a start and slapped the baby feather dragon away, slamming the little puff ball into the patio. He took a few seconds to hyperventilate and stood up again, meeting eyes with the angry Fenn.  
  
"Oh, Fenn, I'm sorry!" Shute bowed. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, it was a mistake, you see, and-"  
  
Fenn took a deep breathe and let loose. "FrrRREEEAAAAAAAAAR!"  
  
"Aaah!" Shute ran away from the jet of fire; in fact, he jumped off the porch entirely and hid underneath it, listening as Fenn audibly ran out of breathe.  
  
"Fenn!" Zero's voice poured over the deck. "What happened? Are you okay? Aw..."Shute then heard a couple of smooching sounds. He stuck out his tongue and gagged, laughing mentally. "Did Shute hurt you?"  
  
The human boy suddenly gasped, Zero's last remark catching him off guard. The Winged Knight continued. "Well, I'm sorry. You have to mind Shute, he's ignorant of dragons and such. Come on, let's go..."  
  
But Shute heard no more, as Zero had already flown away as made evident by the soft purring sound of his wings. Nor did he need to. He made a fist and slammed the support beam behind him.  
  
"Just like a stupid animal," Shute growled. "He tries to toast me and I get all the blame! Stupid... grrr... I hate animals!"  
  
Shute grabbed the cord in his over-shirt collar and yanked it, tightening the vest-like article of clothing to the point of it hurting him. "Well, I don't have to put up with this. Zero can HAVE Fenn, I'm leaving! Hmm, but where..."  
  
He sat down and thought for a second. Where could he go to have some privacy, somewhere the Gundam's didn't know about... and his mom did...  
  
***  
  
"MOM!" Shute called into the house. "I'm going to Obaa-chan's! Do you need me to drop something off?"  
  
"No! Have fun! Call me when you get there!"  
  
"Okay, Oka-san!"  
  
Keiko giggled happily. "Ja matte ne, Shute-kun."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
***  
  
The humanoid bus-bot waved its passengers in with a happy manner. "Hurry up, now, this is the last bus to Upper Neotopia!"  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Shute gasped for breathe as he approached the bus-bot, her feminine curves adding to her motherly tone of voice. She eyed Shute with a concerned eye. "Oh dear, you're so young! Are you sure you have permission to take the bus on your own?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Shute gave the bus-bot her fair and hopped into his seat happily. He nodded to the boy sitting beside him and began to sing.  
  
"Da da dum dum, da da da da dum dum, bomp bomp. Here on the bus, I am singing a song. The words are all mine, but the melody's not, there's a car!"  
  
The young boy beside him clapped and asked him to sing it again. Shute smiled. And thought to himself, "Sure is better than spending the day with a stupid blue animal."  
  
He rode along for a while in perfect contentment, practicing his Upper Neotopian for the visit to his Obaa-chan. However, as he was explaining Upper Neotopian to the surrounding passengers, the bus gave a sudden lurch. The last thing he remembered was feeling himself soar into the air and hearing a loud BANG!  
  
***  
  
He awoke slowly, taking time to take in his surroundings. A large bus had overturned and was resting just behind him. Big, boxy, white cars with red and blue flashing lights were scattered around the wreckage. People were screaming in fear.  
  
He had no idea what happened.  
  
In fact, he had no idea at all of who he was, where he was, or who all these other people were. A drop of blood ran into his eye; not knowing that he was supposed to be scared by the sight of blood, he took of one of his shirts and wiped it away.  
  
A tall man with black hair approached him. "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
He placed a finger on his cut. "Daijoubu desu."  
  
"Oname wa."  
  
The boy looked up at the raven-haired one. "Nani?"  
  
"Oname wa! Oname wa!" The tall man hit his head in frustration. "Wakarimasu ka?!"  
  
The boy shook his head. "Iie."  
  
The man grunted in anger and walked away, leaving the nameless boy to wander off on his own. The boy stroked the weird tuft of hair that grew out of his forehead as he walked away from the crash sight. As he passed by one of the white boxy cars, a little girl was being wheeled away in a stretcher. Her mother hovered over her protectively.  
  
"Itai! Itai!" she was screaming. "Itai!"  
  
"Daijoubu desu. Daijoubu. Yume desu!" the mother cried back. "Yume desu!"  
  
The boy with no name fingered his cut softly. Was it really all a dream? If it was, he'd wake up soon. The thought comforted him; maybe he'd remember his name soon!  
  
"Yume desu." He words rolled off his tongue smoothly, smoothing his very soul. "Daijoubu, yume desu."  
  
***  
  
Keiko's hands were becoming red; she had been rubbing them nervously for half an hour, and she wouldn't tell Zero or Bakunetsumaru why. Fenn sat happily in her lap, absorbing all of the motherly attention.  
  
Captain walked up the stairs to the deck, waving hello to his two fellow Gundams. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Keiko. Where's Shute?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Panic flashed momentarily in Captain's chest, but he brushed it off quickly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He went to visit his grandmother, and he hasn't come back." Keiko got up and began pacing up and down the deck. Fenn floated gently to the ground, angry that his seat had left him. "Oh... my poor baby, I hope he's okay."  
  
Zero tried his hand at comforting the woman. "Shute is a smart boy. He won't get himself into trouble."  
  
***  
  
The boy with no name saw some children playing on a playground before him. He approached them without hesitation. "Hello! Excuse me!"  
  
One little boy, also with black hair and squinty eyes, looked at him strangely. "You speak Upper Neotopian?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Another boy, this one holding a ball, joined the previous one. "Well, um, you look like you came from Middle Neotopia."  
  
The boy with no name touched his head in confusion. "I do?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Uh..." The boy with no name sat down. "I don't know. I can't remember. I think I'm in a dream, so I'll remember as soon as I wake up."  
  
The two boys looked at each other. "Yeeeaaah..."  
  
"So where's your mom and dad, Mr. No-name?" asked the boy with the ball.  
  
"Uh, I don't know that either."  
  
The boy with no ball chuckled. "This guy's goofy."  
  
"I kinda like him!" said his friend. "Well, maybe if you find your mom and dad, you'll remember your name and wake up!"  
  
"Hey, does that mean we're in a dream too, Yukio?"  
  
"I don't know, Ringo," said Yukio. "That's kinda of scary."  
  
"I'm confused!" cried Ringo. In fact, he began to cry, along with Yukio! The boy with no name stalled for a while, confused, and then reached down to hug the boys. They screamed and ran away.  
  
"I'm sorry." The boy with no name sat down and sniffled, not wanting to let himself cry. He was left now with even more questions; what was his name? Where were his mom and dad? Was he in a dream? That woman kept telling her daughter that it (whatever IT was) was a dream. Maybe he was taking things too literally...  
  
He stood up and cleared his throat. "It's a dream, No-name. It's a dream. It's alright, it's just a dream."  
  
***  
  
"Nanashi-san, yume desu..."  
  
***  
  
"Shute come back?"  
  
Zero flew past the purring Fenn, his hands wringing tensely. "Don't worry, Madam Keiko, it'll be okay."  
  
Fenn snorted and began talking in his speak again. "Shute come back yet?"  
  
"But he could be anywhere! He could be hurt! He could have been kidnapped! My poor baby!"  
  
A crying Keiko snuggled Fenn into her cheek, wiping away a tear with his down. Fenn felt his ears burning with tears. "I did not want to chase Shute away. Shute hurt I. I had to hurt Shute back. Dragon rule!"  
  
Bakunetsumaru gave Keiko a comforting pat on the shoulder, mumbling to her in nihon-go. Fenn fluttered away, resting on a tabletop while Captain stared blankly into space. "Shute go away long time. Captain worry. Zero worry. Meany fat head Baku worry. I worry."  
  
Captain's v-fins shot up on his head and began to flash red. "Captain to SDG Base. Shute is lost. Can you scan for him and locate him?"  
  
Fenn stared at the Gundam curiously. "What Captain say?"  
  
"Understood, Captain. Scanning for him now." Juli's voice mumbled incoherently while the scanners did their job. "Scan c- What the hey?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakunetsumaru asked, hoping Juli would hear him.  
  
"Shute's been detected, but he's all the way in Upper Neotopia!"  
  
"Upper Neotopia? Where's that?"  
  
"Where Shute?" Fenn trilled.  
  
Juli obviously heard Zero, because she added more information to the answer. "Specifically, he's in Kokoro City. The last mobile citizen to see him was a bus-bot who goes by Terry. I'm sending the coordinates now."  
  
"Thank you." Captain stood up and gave Keiko's arm a soft rub. "We're going to look for Shute. Don't worry, we'll find him soon."  
  
***  
  
"Otou-san? Oka-san?"A dark purple circle lit up the sky before Nanashi- san. He shivered in fear. "Ano... Otou-san? Oka-san?"  
  
***  
  
"This is the crash site?" Zero surveyed the untouched land. "It doesn't look like anything happened here."  
  
"Neotopia's cleanup crew is very precise in their work." Captain Gundam scanned the area. "It's no use, it's been too long since anyone's been here. I can't find any trace of Shute."  
  
Fenn sniffed the air out of curiosity. A weak scent hit his hidden nose; Shute's scent!  
  
"Prrrarrr, Frrren!"  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Fenn?" Zero took the flying fluff ball in his hand.  
  
"Fren frend!" The Feather Dragon hopped off of Zero's palm and floated in the smell's direction.  
  
"What's wrong with Fenn?" Bakunetsumaru questioned, watching the blue thing from over Zero's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno." Zero summoned his sword discreetly and smashed Bakunetsumaru's face. The samurai fell down in an undignified manner. "Don't stand so close to me."  
  
Fenn jerked up twice, making loud huffing noises. Or, were they sniffing noises?  
  
"Have you picked up Shute's scent, Fenn?" Zero floated forward.  
  
"Prrrarr! Frrren!"  
  
Bakunetsumaru bounded into the air, his eyes glowing with hope. "Yes! There may be a chance of finding Shute yet!"  
  
Unfortunately, Captain's head fins flashed once again. "Dark Axis activity detected!"  
  
"Uh oh. Are you sure we should go without Shute?" Zero asked, placing himself before the Neotopian Gundam. Baku joined him at his side.  
  
"Zero's right. If you can't activate your Soul Drive-"  
  
"It's a chance we have to take, just this once." Captain turned off his fintercom (bad joke :P). "It's a long way away from here. I am certain Shute is not in any immediate danger."  
  
***  
  
"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Destroyer Dom landed on the abandoned stretch of road, his Gallop falling behind him with a thud. "There are no humans here. Perfect! Gallop, commence operation!"  
  
"Oi!"  
  
D. Dom reacted violently to the sound of another voice; he jumped into the air and fell down again with a crash. As he turned around, the sight of Captain's little human pet met his eye. "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Anata no nani wa desu ka?"  
  
D. Dom's head titled to the side. "Huh?"  
  
"Atchi e ike!"  
  
D. Dom turned to the Gallop. "He's speaking gibberish."  
  
"Roboto-san, atchi e ike!" The boy with no name stripped off his red shirt and smacked D. Dom upside the head with it.  
  
"Ow! Why you little-!"  
  
***  
  
Captain lurched suddenly and dropped onto his knees, clutching his Soul Drive. "Aaah!"  
  
"Captain!" Zero reached out instinctively to catch his friend. As Captain lifted his head, the light reflected off of his eyes; they were on fire.  
  
"Shute IS in trouble! Let's hurry!"  
  
***  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Nanashi-san dodged the missile by a mere second; it knocked him off of his feet, reopening the wound in his head. "Itai! Tasukete!"  
  
"Huh huh huh!" D. Dom braced his bazooka. "Gallop, lock onto the human and fired heat seekers! Blow it sky high!"  
  
"Tasukete! Kudasai!" Nanashi-san scampered out of the robot's sight, hiding underneath a cardboard box. "Yume desu. Yume desu!"  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Here little human!" Destroyer Dom chuckled and stroked his bazooka. "Don' make me get the Bagu Bagu out on you! Huh huh huh!"  
  
"Yume desu. Yume desu." Nanashi-san whimpered pitifully. "Akumu desu."  
  
"Tengyo ken!"  
  
A fiery X of heat passed above his head, scaring him out of his wits. It hit the one-eyed robot square in the chest and knocked it away. In its place stood another robot, this one red with spiky armor plates and twin katanas. Its back was to him.  
  
The robot turned its head, catching Shute in the corner of his eye. "Shute, are you okay?"  
  
The boy paused.  
  
...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH! Akuma roboto! Akuma roboto!" Shute, not knowing he was Shute, ran away in fear.  
  
"Akuma roboto?" Bakunetsumaru lowered his swords. "How did he-?"  
  
"Duh, you hit me!"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Zero blocked D. Dom's attack with his shield. "Bakunetsumaru, stop doing nothing and do something!"  
  
"Oh, right!" Baku jumped into the air and attempted to slash away Destroyer Dom, but he was intercepted by a flock of missiles fired by the Gallop. When Baku fell, Captain took his place and landed one blow on D. Dom's chest. Sparks flew out from the pseudo-Gundam.  
  
"Ow! Ow! That hurts!" D. Dom opened the Zakorello gate. "Gimme out of here!" The gate sucked him in like a vacuum and POOF he was gone.  
  
"Hmm, that was easy." Zero remarked. Baku was unable to say anything as he was still unconscious.  
  
"I would normally be suspicious of such an easy defeat, but there are more important matters to attend to right now." Captain walked away from the battleground. "Bakunetsumaru, did you see which way Shute went?"  
  
The Blazing Samurai stood upright and pointed behind him, as he was still unable to talk.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Oka-san! Oka-san!" Nanashi-san gulped to wet his throat. "Oka-san, tasukete! Kudasai! Otou-san!"  
  
A tickling sensation brushed his cheek. He jumped and twisted around in fear to see...  
  
A blue thing with eyes.  
  
"Frrren fren!" The blue thing nuzzled the boy's cheek sweetly. "Frend!"  
  
"Ano... domo..." Nanashi-san took the thing in his hands and snuggled it. "Yume desu. Yume desu."  
  
"Shute?"  
  
He recognized that voiced! He opened his eyes and there it was, along with a blue robot and a mostly white one! The devil robot! Akuma roboto!  
  
But he also knew that name! It rang in his ears and buzzed in his brain... Shute...  
  
"H-a-a-i-i-?" he stuttered. The red robot walked forward.  
  
"Shute, daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Ano..." The boy snuggled the blue thing. "Ano...:"  
  
"Why is he babbling like that?"  
  
Bakunetsumaru's eyes went to their annoyed screen. "It's not babbling, Zero, IT'S A FREAKIN' LANGUAGE!"  
  
"AA!"  
  
Nanashi-san jumped back as Bakunetsumaru began screaming at Zero. "That is the language of Ark, you moron! Nihon-go! It's not babbling!"  
  
"Well, Ex-cuuuuuuuuuuse me!"  
  
"Not until you take back what you said!"  
  
"It still sounds like gibberish to me!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Baka onna!"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Baka onna!"  
  
Nanashi-san chuckled, cuddling the blue thing.  
  
The white robot held out his hand. "Shute, don't you recognize us?"  
  
The blue one turned to the white one. "It looks like he's lost his memory."  
  
Captain raised his head fins. "We'll need to get him back to Block Base. I'll contact Chief Haro. Try to get Shute to remember us."  
  
"Anata wa nihon-go o hanashimasu ka?"  
  
"What's he saying?" Zero snarled.  
  
"He's asking if we speak nihon-go," Baku answered.  
  
Captain nudged the samurai's arm. "Well, answer him!"  
  
"Hai."Bakunetsumaru came closer to him, daring to reach out and stroke his hair. "Shute-san, daijoubu desu."  
  
"Shute-san?" Fenn floated out of Nanashi-san's arms and sat on Baku's shoulder. "Ano... Aoiro-chan, daijoubu?"  
  
Bakunetsumaru hissed into Fenn's ear, "Nod 'yes'."  
  
The Feather Dragon fluttered up and down; a nod. Shute nodded back. "Tomodachi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Nanashi-san wrung his hands together. "Ano... Watashi wa... Shute desu ka?"  
  
"Hai." Bakunetsumaru lowered his head. "Yume desu."  
  
"Yume de- ITAI!" A powerful pinching pain suddenly shot through his neck, and the last thing he remembered was the intense glare of the Blazing Samurai...  
  
"It's a dream."  
  
***  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Shute!"  
  
The two humans embraced lovingly, crying into each other's ears and not caring who was watching.  
  
"Mom, Mom, my bus crashed and I was walking around and I couldn't remember who I was and I thought Bakunetsumaru was a demon and I was calling Fenn a blue thing!"  
  
"I know, I know, Captain told me all about it, it's okay!"  
  
"Oh, Captain!"  
  
Shute drew away from his mother and instead gave each Gundam a quick hug. "Thanks guys! If you hadn't found me-"  
  
"Uh, actually, it wasn't us that found you." Zero pointed to Fenn. "It was Fenn."  
  
"Fenn?"  
  
"He sniffed you out like a tracking dog," Baku added. "We were responding to a Dark Axis attack."  
  
"Oh... uh..."  
  
Fenn drifted in front of Shute's face. He patted the blue thing on his head. "Uh, okay then. Thanks, Fenn. Um, sorry about the stupid animal line."  
  
"Prrr fren!"  
  
Shute smiled. "Suki desu!"  
  
"Frrrend!"  
  
DONE! Notes! Uh...  
  
1) Yume desu literally means "dream is", but it's supposed to mean "It's a dream". Nanashi-san in "Mr. No-name". Daijoubu is "it's alright". Ringo is Japanese for "apple" (cool, huh?). Suki desu is "I like you". Aoiro is "blue". Anything else can be looked up on the internet.  
  
I think that's it. 


End file.
